El reto en el castillo fantasma de metal city
by Renata Dark
Summary: Nuestros amigos irán a la escuela donde estudia kenta nuestros amigos conocerán un lado de kenta que no conocían, retos, fantasmas, ángeles y demonios, misterios todo eso en esta historia si quieren saber mas los invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: hola lectores y autores este es mí primer fic es como tipo halowen así que espero que les guste

Ryuto: por fin me vas a desatar

Yo: ya voy solo espera quieres

Ryuto: llevo esperando 4 días aquí atado así que desátame

Yo: bien hyoma dilo por favor. Me voy a desatar a ryuto de el poste donde estaba atado

Hyoma: con gusto:beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco sus personajes

Yu: pónganse cómodos

Kenta: disfruten su lectura.

Kenta y yu: comencemos

Es un día hermoso en bey city todos e normal con nuestros amigos bleyders entrenando y combatiendo cuando de repente ¡BOOM! Se oye una gran explosión en la WBBA. En el estadium

Ginga: hah no es cierto

Kenta: si por fin te gane ginga. Dijo nuestro pequeño amigo peli verde tomando su bey

Ginga: pues combatamos otra vez. Dijo recogiendo su bey que había dejado de girar

Masamune: no es mi turno de combatir .decía el chico pelo de cuerpespin muy enojado ya que también le había ganado pero con más facilidad y rápido el niño peli verde

Kenta: mas tarde ya me canse de combatir por hoy

De repente madoka, hikaru, ryo y los demás chicos que venía a ver que había pasado se sorprendieron al ver como estaba todo el estadium.

Ryo: PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ. Dijo muy enojado y con los ojos abiertos

He dijeron los 3 ya que no sabían bien a que se referían pero cuando vieron todo el estadio ginga y masamune se quedaron con cara de WTF cuando vieron el estadio.

Digamos que dejaron semi destruido el estadio ya que la mitad del estadio parecía en ruinas

Ginga y masamune: fue culpa de kenta. Dijeron los dos señalando al niño que estaba sentado en unas de las ruinas.

Kenta: mia pero si ustedes querían combatir. Dijo el niño tratándose de defender.

Entonces todos prestaron su atención al niño peli verde

Madoka: hum momento esto lo hiso kenta. Preguntaba la chica castaña

Tsubasa: imposible tuvo que ser alguno de ustedes dos. Dijo el peli plateado con cara de que no lo creo

Masamune: no fuimos nosotros enserio lo hiso kenta.

Kyoya: no nos crean idiotas y digan la verdad de una vez por todas

Ginga: es verdad solo estábamos combatiendo con kenta el lanzo su maniobra especial nos gano y luego. No pudo decir nada porque lo interrumpieron

Todos: kenta te gano. Gritaron todos al unisonó.

Ginga: bueno si al parecer se a vuelto muy fuerte y mas que antes.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y con cara de de barias preguntas y sorpresas

Kyoya: no es posible que un niño de 11 años te allá ganado ginga

Ginga: así pues combate con el y veremos qué tal te va

Yu: yo también quiero combatir contra kenchi. Decía el niño peli naranja muy emocionado

Ryo: por el momento no necesito que llamen a kenta les quiero dar una noticia a todos y necesito que esté presente.

Yu: yo ya se donde puede estar lo traeré yo bien

En el parque cierto amiguito peli verde se fue a pasear y tomar un respiro.

Kenta: como desearía que me hubieras visto. Decía con la mirada baja sentado en el pasto muy triste. Pero una voz que se le hacía familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Niño: hola kenchi sabía que estarías aquí. Le dacia un niño de cabello anaranjado y ojos verde esmeralda

Kenta: hola yu que pasa.

Yu: te estaba buscando. Le dijo con una sonrisa

Kenta: para que. Decía el chico algo confundido.

Yu: pues el papa de ginga nos quiere dar una noticia y quiere que todos estemos presentes.

Kenta: ya veo está bien iré.desia el niño peli verde levantándose del pasto y acercándose al chico peli naranja.

Yu: bien vamos entonces a la WBBA ahí nos esperan. Le decía muy feliz el niño peli naranja

Y ambos se fueron a la WBBA. Cuando llegaron los esperaron todos en la oficina de ryo

Ryo: bien ya que todos están aquí le quiero decir que sus vacaciones se acabaron

Ginga: papa a que te refieres

Ryo: ya hable con sus padres y irán a la escuela el lunes.

Todos: pero

Ryo: pero nada ya va siendo hora de que vayan a la escuela así que sin objeciones.

Kenta: bien de todas formas yo también tendré que ir el lunes.

Ryo: sobre eso kenta hable con tu madre y acorde con ella que todos irán a tu escuela para que estén juntos

Kenta forzó una sonrisa luego dijo: esta bien si así lo quieren.

Yu: que bien todos estaremos juntos.

Todos contentos: si

Pero kenta no estaba muy feliz por estar con sus amigos ya que desde que murió ryuga ya no tiene muchas ganas de estar con ellos pero abia algo mas en todo eso.

Yo: bien que les pareció este capitulo perdón si es muy corto por favor dejen reviews

Hyoma: ¿que pasara?

Yu: ¿Qué le ocurrirá en la escuela a nuestros amigos?

Ryuga: descúbranlo en el siguiente fig

Todos: ¡sayonara!


	2. el primer dia

**Yo: hola y bien venido al segundo capítulo de esta historia (salto de emoción)**

**Ryuto: si por fin libre**

**Yo: cállate si no quieres que te vuelva a atar**

**Yo: perdóneme si no e actualizado pero es que estuve ocupada estudiando **

**Ryuto: si claro entre comillas.**

**Yo: bien me arte hyoma di las aclaraciones y yu las advertencias**.

**Hyoma: bien aclaraciones**_**/Recuerdos/,**_** MAYUSCULAS= GRITO," pensamientos entre comillas",_ pensamiento de kenta_, -pensamientos de los oc-.**

**Yu: bien aclaraciones los personajes de bleyblade no le pertenece a la autora tampoco sus personajes .**

**Kenta: tanpoco les pertenece los oc de valentina ni la de rox son prestados.**

**Yu: bien pónganse cómodos.**

**Kenta: disfruten su lectura**

Bien era una mañana hermosa en beycity y nuestros amigos bleyders dormían tranquilamente hasta que bi bi bi sono la alarma del despertador para la 6 de la mañana.

En la casa de kenta.

Kenta ya se había alistado para ir a la escuela(el uniforme de los niños es un pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y una corbata roja y zapatos formal negros)pero cierta persona de cabello blanco estaba dormido muy plácidamente hasta que

Kenta: he ryuto levántate que hay que irnos a la escuela ya

Ryuto: no 5 minutos mas

Kenta: no ryuto fue suficiente levántate

Ryuto: no dejame dormir mas tiempo. Dijo poniéndose la sabana encima

Kenta: ha demonios bien si asi lo quieres. Kenta agarra una orilla del colchon y solo dios sabe como le hiso para levantar el colchón de una sola vez sin mucho esfuerzo acto que ryuto salió desplomado en el suelo.

Kenta: ahora si te levantas o que

Ryuto: esta bien ya algo adolorido y quitándose el colchon de encima.

10 minutos después

Ya estaban listos y cenados para ir a la escuela.

En la casa de nuestros amigos era igual no querían levantarse y sus padres asian todo para levantarlos a benkey le arrojaron agua a kyoya lo desplomaron de la cama a ginga lo despertaron con una trompeta y asi fue todo para despertarlos .

De camino a la escuela todo Hera normal y llegaron a la entrada del colegio al entrar había un patio adelante y dos edificios naranjas,y algunos estudiantes que estaban caminando para entrar a sus salones.

Ginga entro y realmente no sabia donde ir y esperaba encontrarse con algunos de sus amigos milagrosamente lo logro se encontró con todos sus amigos bueno espto 1 .

Ginga: hola y buenos días a todos

Yu: gingi hola . desia yu viendo a todos sus amigos.

Madoka: bien en que aula nos toca( el uniforme de las niñas es una falda azul oscuro, camisa blanca,chaleco negro con la corbata roja, y saptillas de tacon pequeño)

Hikaru:creo que es en el edificio B en el aula 13-B.

Kyoya: bien pero cual es el edificio b y donde queda esa aula.

Ginga:calma recurden que kenta estudia aquí asi que el debe saber mejor las ubicaciones.

Yu: si pero donde esta no lo veo desde ayer.

Benkey: en algún lado tiene que estar solo tenemos que encontrarlo y ya.

Mientras en los pasillos del edificio.

Ryuto: he kenta no eran tus amigos los que estan haya. Dijo ryuto señalando afuera de la ventana.

Kenta: si son ellos deben de estar perdidos ya que son nuevos.

Ryuto: y por que no vas a hablarles .

Kenta: no lo se creo que será mejor asi.

Ryuto: anda sino les agarrara la tarde en su primer dia de dice ryuto dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Kenta: esta bien pero tu be al aula de una vez ok luego te alcanso.

Ryuto: esta bien te espero en la llendo en dirección contraria de kenta.

Con nuestros amigos

Todos: KENTA DONDE ESTAS

Masamune: diablos nos va a agarrar la tarde si estamos asi.

Ginga: tienes razón será mejor dice nada porque siente que alguienlo toca por la espalda.

Ginga:HAHAHAHAHA NO ME muy exaltado y agarro a madoka ya que Hera la mas cercana. Pero cuando se dio cueta de que hera kenta se calmo un poco.

Todos con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

Masamune: que valiente heres ginga. Dijo en forma de burla.

Kenta: que hacen aquí deben de ir ya a despreocupado pero a la vez frio con ellos.

Yu: pues primero dinos donde queda el aula 13-b kenchi

_ que mal ahora ellos tocaran en mi aula solo falta los recesos y después de clases _pensaba el niño peli verde.

Yu: kenchi sucede el pequeño peli naranja ya que vio a kenta muy serio.

Kenta: síganme se donde caminando y dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Todos se quedaron extrañados ante el comportamiento de después lo siguieron ignorando ese raro comportamiento habían llegado al segundo piso y entraron al salón por suerte el profesor aun no había llegado. Kenta solo fue a dejar su mochila en el pupitre de atrás(**a sobre eso son 4 filas en cada fila hay 6 pupitres y la fila de la derecha estaba junto a la ventana y la de la izquierda a la pared y kenta esta a la tercera fila a la derecha e el ultimo pupitre creo que ya me di a entender).**

En eso llegan los demás a sentarse en sus pupitres mientras los cicos no sabían en donde repente llegan dos chicas una de cabello castaño y la otra de pelo negro.

Si llegamos al fin. Dijo una de ellas.

Tsubasa vio a una de ellas de inmediato la reconoció y dijo: rox eres tu.

Rox: tsubasa que ¿ que hacen todos aquí?.dijo muy sorprendida.

**Yo: bien aquí termina el segundo capitulo porfavor dejen sus **** reviews**

**Hyoma: que pasara con nuestros amigos**

**Yu: descubrirán porque se conporta asi kenta**

**Ryuga: descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Todos:sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: hola a todos por fin Salí de vacaciones si n.n**

**Ryuto: bueno hasta ver los resultados no esta comprobado**

**Yo: deja de arruinarme la existencia t.t**

**Hyoma: ok ryuto dejala o vas a sufrir mas en sus historias y todos sufriremos. **

**Ryuto: mentira yo aguanto todo lo que sea por no. Se caya un momento y se queda como estatua.**

**Yu: por no. Dice mirando a ryuto extrañado.**

**Ryuto: por nada mejor comiencen la historia si jejej.**

**Yu: ok eso fue raro pero comencemos el tercer capitulo de esta extraña historia .**

**Yo: **bien hyoma di las aclaraciones y yu las advertencias

Hyoma: con gusto **aclaraciones**_**/Recuerdos/,**_** MAYUSCULAS= GRITO," pensamientos entre comillas",_ pensamiento de kenta_, -pensamientos de los oc-.**

**Yu: bien advertencias**** los personajes de bleyblade no le pertenece a la autora tampoco los personajes oc de rox y valentina son prestados .**

**Kenta:**** bien pónganse cómodos.**

**Yu:**** disfruten su lectura.**

Tsubasa: rox¿ eres tu?

Rox: ¿Qué asen aquí?

Ginga: pues solo nos metieron a estudiar al colegio de kenta a la fuerza nada mas.

Masamune: y ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Decía con una gotita en su nuca por tal explicación que hiso ginga.

Hikaru: si es cierto las conoces tsubasa. Decía la chica peli celeste ya que hasta menciono el nombre de una de ellas.

Tsubasa: ha si chicos ella es mi novia rox y su amiga valentina. Dijo el chico despreocupadamente.

Kyoya: desde cuando tiene una novia este idiota. Decía en forma de burla.

Todos: ni idea. Dijeron con cara de sorpresa

Madoka: y ustedes también son nuevas. Dijo la peli castaño con una sonrisa.

Vale: no realmente llevamos un año escolar aquí.

Tsubasa: entonces por qué no encontraban el aula. Dijo confundido

Vale: principal porque alguien perdió las ubicaciones y tuvimos que buscar casi por todo el edificio b. dijo con una mirada asesina a rox.

Rox: hay ya te pedí perdón hasta de rodillas.

Vale: eso no cambia de que nos hallamos topado con todos esas cosas a ya arriba.

Yu: ok esto es muy raro. Dijo el chico con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Masamune: ni que lo digas. Dijo apoyándose en un rincón.

De repente se abre la puerta de un solo golpe con un chico peliblanco agitado y desordenado.

Ginga: he hyoma por fin llegaste creí que no ibas a venir. Dijo viendo al chico con una sonrisa.

Hyoma: QUE CLASE DE ESCUELA ES A LA QUE ASISTE KENTA. Dijo muy asustado

Madoka: y entonces a donde te metiste que estas todo pálido. Dijo algo intrigada cuando vio al chico algo sucio y con la cara mas pálida de lo normal.

Hyoma : no lo se ni quiero volver a ese lugar. Dijo cayendo al suelo.

Al parecer le dieron un pequeño susto. Dijo una voz algo fría detrás de los chicos.

Todos: todos pero cuando vieron que nueva mente era kenta se aliviaron.

Ginga: kenta nos quieres matar de un susto. Dijo muy enfadado bueno tenia rasones era la segunda vez que kenta lo asustaba de esa forma.

Kenta: tu crees que es posible. Dijo el chico mirando algo frio a ginga.

Yu: baya kenchi si que te mueves rápido pero como aprendiste. Dijo muy intrigado de la formas que desaparecía kenta casi como un fantasma.

Kenta solo se quedo pensando y se recordó como era que comenzaba a desaparecer de esa manera./kenta estaba entrenando un día como cualquier otro pero con mas fuerza que antes así descubrió el secreto de ryuga para aparecer y desvanecerse sin dejar rastro cada día fortalecía mas sus piernas colocándoles mas peso y corriendo largas distancias sin parar durante horas asta días y no se quitaba ese peso extra de sus piernas hasta un dia que quería comprobar que tan rápido se había vuelto lanzo a libra y a su lado comenzó a correr Hera impresionante un segundo había pasado cuando le dio la vuelta a toda la cancha/.

Kenta: eso no importa pero les advierto no deben ir mas arriba de este edificio ok sino les pasara lo que le paso a hyoma sea lo que aya sido. Dijo el niño muy serio.

Rox: oye tsubasa tu conoces a ese niño. Le dijo un poco asustada.

Tsubasa: si porque.

Rox: no por nada. dijo viendo a kenta muy asustada.

Benkey: oigan y donde esta masamune. Dijo ya que desde que entro hyoma no lo ha visto.

Kenta: ya revisaste aquí. Dijo serrando la puerta.

En cuanto se cerro la puerta vieron a masamune plano como si fuera parte de la pared al mas puro estilo anime.

Madoka: creo que hay que sacarlo antes de que venga el profesor. Dijo con una gotita de mil estilo anime.

Lo sacaron pero les juro que consto primero lo intentaron entre todos pero fue inútil luego con una palanca pero también fue inútil hasta que de repente se abre la puerta suavemente creyendo que era el profesor dejaron a masamune donde estaba tal ves no lo notaria y se sentaron en cualquier lugar bueno menos kenta.

Yu: kenchi que ases siéntate o te castigaran. Dijo susurrando.

Kenta: claro que no por que no es un profesor el que abrió la puerta. Dijo algo animado.

De repente entra una chica peli negro que le denotaba un mechón blanco a cada lado kenta lo único que ase es sonreír levemente lo cual yu se percato hera la única sonrisa que vio de kenta después de la tragedia de ryuga.

La chica solo se acerca a kenta y le devuelve la sonrisa y ba a dejar su bolsón al lado del asiento de kenta.

Ginga: oye kenta tu la conoces. Le dijo ya que le había dado una sonrisa.

Kenta: si. Le respondió muy cortante.

Yu: he kenta como sabias que era ella y no el profesor. Le dijo impactado y a la vez confundido.

Kenta: es obvio que los pasos no suenan iguales los del profesor son mas fuertes y los de ella son algo he suaves por así decirlo. Dijo kenta mirando a yu con una ligera sonrisita como decir es demasiado obvio.

Yu: ok ese noi es el caso la cosa es .un minuto de silencio y después.

COMO DIABLOS SACAREMOS A MASABOBO DE AQUÍ. Grito el chico frustrado con un aura de fastidio y desesperación.

**Yo: ok **aquí termina el tercer capítulo por favor dejen sus reviews.

**Ryuto: es enserio los dejaras en la intriga o algo así.**

**Yo: no te quejes en el próximo sales tu y me vengare de tus tonterías.**

**Hyoma: te lo advertí pero HA QUE INPORTA A FIN Y A CABO NADIE ME ESCUCHA.**

**Yu: dejen cualquier tipo de comentario somos flexibles con eso.**

**Yo: bien eso lo digo yo pero da igual.**

**Ryuga: y también dejen alguna idea para esta supuesta autora lo que sea alguna expresión pero algo sino de seguro se tarda mas que esta vez en actualizar.**

**Yo: bien en eso estoy un poco de acuerdo no se me ocurre casi nada y por las exigencias se me aguantan.**

**Todos: sayonara.**


End file.
